wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
I Still Remember
Prologue I remember the searing pain as the Seawing's claws ripped my skin. I tumbled to the ground, blood trickling along my talons and to the group, creating a puddle of a glorious red. Normally that color would have excited me, but it only filled me with fear and anger now. I watched as a large blue Seawing, two green ones at each flank, began to gain ground on me. "Give it up, Nightwing." he bellowed in his deep voice. I closed my eyes for a moment, envisioning my love. My eyes stung. I hope you know, everything I did, I did it all for you. Her glorious scent filled the air around me, like a wave of calming breeze. I knew her spirit was there. "Snowfur..." I whispered as the Seawings stopped their advance, mere feet in front of me. "I'm sorry..." I leapt at the Seawings, my claws extended, a snarl emitting from my throat. "Thistleclaw, no!" Her voice rang in my ears. It filled me with regret. I couldn't help but look, hoping to see her. I was distracted for too long. The large blue Seawings grabbed my throat, forcing me to the ground and sinking his fangs into my neck. The green dragons joined in. My vision began to fade, blurring around me. But one thing became clearer as death gnawed at my bones. She did. I could see her figure in my dying amber gaze, still as sleek and beautiful as the last time I saw her alive, white scales glistening like snow, thus her name. Her starry blue eyes looked at me, tears licking at their corners. I smiled the slightest bit I could manage. I had stopped fighting against the Seawings now. A wave of calm had washed over me like a sweet wind of bliss. I looked at her as my eyes began to close. Don't... be sad...my darling Snowfur... She shed a few tears over me, a look of sorrow and shock on her face, as my eyes closed, submerging me in darkness. As my eyes opened again, I realized I was no longer in Pyrrhia. No, I was somewhere else entirely. I pulled myself to my feet, reaching to my throat and expecting to see blood. But there was none. I looked around, mildly scared, but mostly infuriated. I was in a dark forest, a heavy fog covering the entire area, as far as I could see. I knew this place. I snarled, swinging my head around, looking for a way out. "Thistleclaw." a voice said behind me. I knew instantly who it was. Snowfur. I whirled around, my anger suddenly gone. "Snowfur, I-" She cut me off. "Thistleclaw, you have been deemed unworthy of your place in the stars and thus, must remain here for the rest of time." I my anger bubbled inside of me. I was speechless. She hung her head slightly. "I thought you were more than that, Thistleclaw. Goodbye." she said, barely audible, as she faded away. I ran to where she had been standing. "No, Snowfur! Come back!" I had to hold back from yelling. I looked up at the sky. It was filled with stars of all levels of brightness. My eyes landed on one in particular, shining brighter than the rest. I just knew it had to be hers. In a split second decision, I stormed off into the forest, my claws at full extent. "This will not be the end of this. I've only just begun..." Chapter One The earliest memory I have is of me, my mother, and my two sisters, Rosetail and Sweetpaw. I was nuzzled up against Poppydawn, my mother, watching the older dragonets being shown the Nightwing Island. I narrowed my eyes at the two dragonets, Bluestar and Snowfur as they followed behind a large Nightwing. I got up and ran to them. "It's not fair how you got to be apprentices before me!" I snapped. "They're two months older than you, Thistleclaw." the older dragon responded, flicking his tail and gesturing for the two dragonets to follow him. Snowfur looked back at me. "I can teach you every battle move I learn when we get back, Thistleclaw." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "So what. I'm already a better fighter than you'll ever be." Bluestar gasped, glaring at me. "You're a dragonet." she growled. I got in her face. "So are you!" The larger Nightwing separated us. "Thistleclaw, Bluestar, enough! Snowfur, Blustar, come. Your training begins." I stared, shocked and angry. "Well, I'm already as big as Bluestar. Why can't I'' be an apprentice?" They ignored me. I rolled my eyes at them. I spat on the ground. "Whatever. I can wait. I doesn't matter anyway because I'll be so much of a better fighter than them both." "Thistleclaw!" my mother called. "Nap time!" I groaned, walking back to her. I flopped on the ground, frustrated, my tail laying over my head. My mother smiled at me, her golden eyes glittering. "That can't be comfortable." she said, grabbing me and plopping me down in her arms. "Mother?" Rosetail called from behind her. "Will you tell us the story of the tribes?" She cleared her throat, her deep red scales shifting. "Well, the story goes back many years, long before you were born. A civil war began amongst the Nightwing tribe and they were split into four groups, The Wind Tribe, The River Tribe, The Shadow Tribe, and The Thunder Tribe." Sweetpaw interrupted. "Which tribe are we in, mother?" Poppydawn continued her story. "We're in The Thunder Tribe. But the majority of the Nightwings are in The Shadow Tribe. The war split up families, with each member having to choose a side. It was mother against daughter, father against son. And so far, no one has ended it." I scoffed. "I'll be such a good warrior, I'll end the war ''myself." I said as I snuggled into my favorite spot, drifting off to sleep. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)